


Two (Three)

by feenwitch



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feenwitch/pseuds/feenwitch
Summary: Their relationship has been hard-won, full of trade-offs and sneaky exits and careful scheduling. But Jackson is uncomplicated. Jackson is fun. When the stars align and the three of them are in the same place for an evening, Yibo and Xiao Zhan take Jackson out for dinner. They pick somewhere nice and dress up. They have a little wine and they laugh and catch up, and then they tumble into the nearest bed.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 58
Kudos: 195





	Two (Three)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh shout out to Yibo and Jackson for being very cute together on _Street Dance of China_ and inspiring first [this tweet](https://twitter.com/chiminycricket/status/1296601915585736706?s=20), and now this fic. I'd also like to thank Xiao Zhan [and his biceps](https://twitter.com/xzappreciation/status/1297700151587254273?s=20). Hell yeahhhh. 
> 
> Many thanks to dramallama for the beta, and to the timeline in general for encouraging this romp. 😏
> 
> Content notes at the end for anyone feeling cautious about the polyamory tag.

Jackson is not their boyfriend, but he's not _not_ their boyfriend. He sends a message to the group chat while Xiao Zhan is still on the plane, waiting to disembark.

Xiao Zhan taps into it cautiously, very aware of his manager beside him and the flight attendant just down the aisle. Fortunately, it's just text today: _ETA 7pm tomorrow. Dinner?_

Anticipation curls through Xiao Zhan, but he opens his conversation with Yibo before he replies. They've only managed to scrape together a couple of nights at home, and he's not sure if Yibo has plans.

Yibo must have seen Jackson’s message already. He’s typing, so Xiao Zhan waits for his message to come through. _you and me tonight, date night with jackson tomorrow?_ 😌 , Yibo asks.

 _Sounds good_ , Xiao Zhan replies. _See you soon!_

Yibo sends back a string of emojis and a location pin. He's already at Xiao Zhan's apartment. Warmth joins the loose arousal simmering in Xiao Zhan's belly, and the good mood carries him through the airport and all the way to the car.

They've been doing this for a while now. Yibo and Xiao Zhan are together; a proper, capital-R relationship. They've exchanged keys, they've met the parents. More and more of Yibo's clothes end up in Xiao Zhan's apartment every time he stays the night. Xiao Zhan is pretty sure he's in it forever.

It’s always a joy to come home to Yibo, even though Xiao Zhan grumbles fondly about the empty fridge and Yibo’s damp towel in the bedroom. They order a meal and curl up on the couch, trading bites of food and lazy kisses. Jackson texts them again, bored in an airport somewhere, and Xiao Zhan and Yibo crowd around Yibo’s phone to debate dinner options with him. It’s a good evening. Xiao Zhan has Yibo in his lap, a hand on Yibo’s hip, and they’re both looking forward to their date with Jackson.

Their relationship has been hard-won, full of trade-offs and sneaky exits and careful scheduling. But Jackson is uncomplicated. Jackson is fun. When the stars align and the three of them are in the same place for an evening, Yibo and Xiao Zhan take Jackson out for dinner. They pick somewhere nice and dress up. They have a little wine and they laugh and catch up, and then they tumble into the nearest bed.

This time, they go to the restaurant on the top floor of Jackson’s hotel, some fancy steak place. Jackson wanted meat and it’s easy to take the elevator down to his room, a suite with a king-sized bed and a massive tub.

They shed their entourage and file into the suite, loose-limbed and laughing. Jackson is in the middle of an anecdote about Yibo on the set of _Street Dance of China_ , and Yibo is trying to get him to stop. Xiao Zhan steps out of his shoes and slips into the room, dropping his small bag on the couch. He pops the clasp on his watch and slides it over his wrist, watching as Yibo swats at Jackson.

"No, seriously, Zhan-ge," Jackson laughs over his shoulder, arms stretched wide to keep Yibo from getting past. "You should have seen his face. He was hanging over the top of the cubicle all, 'Bouboo, no, don't leave me’. No more cool guy."

Yibo yelps, “No, he’s just really—” and tries to shove past Jackson. He’s taller but Jackson is stronger, and he holds Yibo back with a hand on his shoulder.

Xiao Zhan tucks the watch into his bag and rises from the couch. He strolls over while they tussle. “So we have Bouboo to compete with, huh?” he asks, wrapping his hands around Jackson’s waist. Jackson leans back against him immediately, sure and comfortable.

“No,” Yibo giggles, red-faced. “No, c’mon—”

Jackson steps out of his shoes, still holding Yibo at bay. The casual display of his strength makes Xiao Zhan feel a little red-faced himself. He drops his chin onto Jackson’s shoulder and stage whispers, “We’ve been forsaken, Jackson. Whatever shall we do?”

Jackson presses his cheek to Xiao Zhan’s and smirks at Yibo. “At least we can console each other.” He spins around and lets Xiao Zhan tug him across the room.

“Hey!” Yibo splutters, hopping around and kicking his shoes off right in front of the door. Xiao Zhan pulls Jackson down onto the bed and makes a show of sweeping his hands along Jackson’s back, his arms, his ass.

Jackson laughs, warm and damp against the curve of Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Yibo doesn’t want us anymore, Zhan-ge,” he sighs.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head sadly and leans in to kiss Jackson. It’s warm and sweet, a kiss hello. Yibo swoops in to join them, plastering himself along Jackson’s back.

“Me, too,” he pouts, and Jackson twists around to kiss him, another greeting.

God, Xiao Zhan loves watching them kiss. He slides his hands in between Yibo and Jackson, and sets to work on Jackson’s buttons. Each time they part for air, he slips another one open, until he can push the shirt off Jackson’s shoulders.

Yibo pulls away, mouth berry red. He smirks and smacks a kiss to Jackson’s cheek. “You’re the only one for us, ge.”

Jackson laughs, but he’s flushing now, and Xiao Zhan is delighted. Yibo wriggles down the bed and dips a couple of fingers below Jackson’s waistband. They like to do this together; they like to undress Jackson as a team. While Yibo works Jackson out of his jeans, Xiao Zhan kisses him again. Jackson is enthusiastic, panting against his mouth. Xiao Zhan brushes his tongue over Jackson’s lips and sighs as Jackson opens for him. The kiss hello turns into something hungrier, something bolder.

Yibo has Jackson’s fly open and he’s tugging the tight pants down his body. He’s too impatient for finesse, so Jackson breaks away from Xiao Zhan to help, rolling onto his back and shimmying out of his jeans and underwear. Xiao Zhan follows, dropping kisses down his neck and collarbones. He nips at the Olympic rings inked on Jackson’s arm and brushes his mouth over the sabre tattoo. He’s careful with the newer ink on Jackson’s ribs; Xiao Zhan traces the dark letters with the very tip of his tongue. Jackson giggles and curls his toes, and Yibo has to stand up to pull Jackson’s pants over his wiggling feet.

With Jackson naked, Yibo wastes no time throwing his own clothes off. He steps out of his pants and pulls his shirt over his head, leaning back towards the bodies on the bed as soon as he shoves his underwear down and away. “Too many clothes, Zhan-ge,” he mumbles, climbing over to sit across Jackson’s thighs.

“Yeah, Zhan-ge,” Jackson echoes cheekily, hands on Yibo’s waist. “If you wouldn't mind.”

Xiao Zhan scrapes his teeth over Jackson’s nipple then slips off the bed to disrobe. He drapes his jacket on the couch in an effort to save it from further wrinkling, but he lets the rest of his clothes drop to join the pile on the floor.

Yibo picks up where Xiao Zhan left off, running his tongue over Jackson’s nipples and kissing his way down Jackson’s chest. His eyes flutter shut as Yibo mouths over his stomach. Xiao Zhan can see the wet trail he leaves behind, nipping and kissing, nose pressed to Jackson’s skin. Yibo shuffles backwards, swinging a leg over to straddle one of Jackson's thighs. He bends himself in half and takes Jackson into his mouth, broad hands holding Jackson's hips down as he bucks and trembles.

Xiao Zhan stands by the bed and watches them, hand moving lazily over his erection. They’re gorgeous together, they always are. Yibo is long and lithe, all legs once you get him out of his baggy clothes. Jackson is shorter and he carries more muscle. Xiao Zhan watches the shifting planes of his chest and the sharp cut of muscle above his hip bones. He rakes his eyes over the places where Jackson and Yibo meet, greedy for all the ways their bodies are different and all the ways their bodies are the same.

He always feels like a bit of a string bean next to the two of them, but he knows they like his slender waist and his clever fingers. He knows they like the dark hair on his belly and the jut of his cock. He climbs onto the bed, crawling past Yibo and Jackson to settle against the headboard. He keeps his hand curled loosely around his length, thumb rubbing over his slit as he watches Yibo swallowing Jackson down.

Jackson twists his neck to look up at him. “Zhan-ge,” he pants, voice trailing off as Yibo hollows his cheeks and sucks the head of his dick.

“I’m here,” Xiao Zhan breathes, watching through his lashes. “I’m here. What do you want?”

“You,” Jackson tries again. “Both of you.”

Yibo moans around Jackson’s cock and pulls off. He catches Xiao Zhan’s eye, and bites his lip. “Fuck, yeah.”

They work together, drawing Jackson up the bed and rolling him onto his side. Yibo has his hands all over him, huge palms cupping the curve of his butt, the thick muscle in his arms, the lines of his neck. He’s gentle with Jackson’s head, fingers loose and soft in his hair as Jackson nestles onto Xiao Zhan’s thigh.

“Yeah, yes,” Yibo hums. His dick bobs against his stomach as he moves, shuffling back down the bed to get his mouth on Jackson again.

Xiao Zhan gives Jackson a moment to adjust to the sensation. He pets Jackson’s hair, lets him breathe into the way Yibo is fucking his mouth onto Jackson’s cock. Jackson blinks up at him and lets his lips part in a deliberate invitation. Xiao Zhan presses his thumb to the soft give of his lip, then feeds his dick into Jackson’s eager mouth.

Jackson groans around him and slides his tongue up the underside of Xiao Zhan’s cock. Xiao Zhan drops his head back against the headboard, desire singing through him. He twines his fingers through Jackson’s hair and lets him move at his own pace. Jackson sucks at him gently; he knows that Xiao Zhan usually doesn’t want to come until later in the evening. The shocking heat of his mouth is enough for now, and there’s a slow, heady pleasure in watching the way Jackson and Yibo move together.

“So handsome,” Xiao Zhan murmurs, running his fingers over the soft bulge of Jackson’s cheek. “Both of you.” He pitches his voice loud enough for Yibo to catch. “My gorgeous boys.”

Yibo groans and yanks Jackson’s hips closer to his face, and Jackson gives up on trying to blow Xiao Zhan with any rhythm. He moans around Xiao Zhan’s cock, sucking in deep breaths through his nose. His fingers are curled in the sheets, clenching tighter and tighter as Yibo takes him deeper into his throat. Xiao Zhan wishes he could reach down and press his fingers to Yibo’s neck, watch Yibo’s Adam’s apple shift as he takes Jackson in.

He settles for soothing his hand over Jackson’s hair as he shudders and comes, spilling into Yibo’s mouth. Yibo swallows as much as he can, pulling off to gasp for breath. Jackson wraps a hand around his slick cock and strokes himself through it, splashing the last of his come across Yibo’s face.

Lust curls through Xiao Zhan, sharp and urgent, but he holds himself back and gently slips his dick out of Jackson’s panting mouth to let him breathe properly. Yibo slithers up the bed, desperate and needy, to join Jackson in Xiao Zhan’s lap.

“Come here, come here,” Jackson groans. He kisses Yibo, licking his come from Yibo’s chin and cheeks. “Fuck, Yibo.”

They crash together, kissing messily. Yibo has one hand on Jackson’s hip and one curled under Xiao Zhan’s thigh, fingers digging into their skin. Xiao Zhan’s cock jumps as he stares down at them, transfixed by the wet sweep of Jackson’s tongue, by the smeared pink of Yibo’s mouth.

Yibo catches him looking and he grins, surging up to kiss along the length of Xiao Zhan’s dick. Jackson follows, and they kiss sloppily, the head of Xiao Zhan’s cock between their gasping mouths. Yibo dips his tongue into Xiao Zhan’s slit in the way he knows he likes, and Jackson licks broad stripes down to his balls. They keep Xiao Zhan close when they pull away to kiss, hands tangled over his shaft, cheeks pressed to his crown.

It takes all of his resolve to twist his hands into their hair and draw them up. “Not yet,” he says. “Not yet.”

Yibo goes easily, eyes hazy with wanting. It’s been longer than Xiao Zhan usually makes him wait for a first orgasm, and he’s shivering with it. His cock is flushed and leaking. Xiao Zhan can feel the wetness there when Yibo presses up against him, kneeling up to kiss Xiao Zhan’s neck.

Jackson shifts too, pushing up onto his hands and knees. He helps Xiao Zhan shove Yibo around until he’s sitting between Xiao Zhan’s legs, back to chest. Xiao Zhan hooks his arms under Yibo’s thighs and spreads his legs, making room for Jackson to shoulder in. Yibo squirms as Jackson takes him in hand, and kicks his feet out as Jackson begins to stroke him.

The room is loud with their breathing, with the rasp of skin on skin as Jackson pumps his fist over Yibo. Jackson leans up to kiss Yibo, then Xiao Zhan, adding the wet catch of their lips to the mix. Yibo moans, thin and breathless, as Jackson twists his palm over the head of his cock. The slide is wetter now, the sound is different. Jackson moves his hand faster; Yibo grunts ragged, punched out breaths that grow closer and closer together until they become one long groan. He comes all over his own belly and Jackson’s hand with Xiao Zhan nipping at his throat.

“Ge—” Yibo pants, reaching out blindly for both of them. Xiao Zhan releases his legs and grabs Yibo’s outstretched hand. He slumps against Xiao Zhan, boneless and sated, tugging Jackson down across him so that they’re piled three deep.

“Not gonna leave us for Bouboo?” Jackson chuckles.

Yibo flails a hand around to swat Jackson’s butt. “Fuck off.”

Jackson retaliates by digging a finger into Yibo’s armpit, and they writhe around on top of Xiao Zhan giggling. Their weight is a bit much, but Xiao Zhan is so turned on that his dick jumps at the friction.

“Hey, hey,” he huffs, digging his way out from under them. The puppy pile is lovely, but he refuses to come like this.

Yibo disentangles himself and places a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s chest. “I’m sorry, Zhan-ge. We’ve neglected you.”

Jackson rolls over and curls himself along Xiao Zhan’s side. “Gege, tell us what you want.”

The combined force of their attention is a lot, even for Xiao Zhan. He grips the base of his cock until the surging heat in his veins drops back to a simmer.

“Lube,” he says, once he has himself under control. “Please.” He wants to fuck someone tonight. He doesn’t always, he likes everything they do, but tonight he wants to press his aching cock into the heat of a willing body.

Jackson scrambles off the bed to dig through his suitcase. While he fishes around for his toiletries, Yibo crawls up the bed until he can lean over and kiss Xiao Zhan unhurriedly. “Can we—” he asks between the rough press of their lips, “like that time in Changsha? Swapped around?”

Xiao Zhan closes his eyes. “Yeah, yes.”

They’d all been at Hunan TV for different events, but they’d managed to claim a free evening together. Xiao Zhan can’t recall where they went for dinner or what they ate, but he remembers the way they’d fucked on the couch in Yibo’s hotel room, tangled together on the leather. He’d been in the middle then, but tonight—

Yibo interrupts him with a kiss. “Me or Jackson?”

“Me,” Jackson replies before Xiao Zhan can say anything. He’s standing by the bed, prizes in hand. “Yibo has to dance tomorrow, right? We’re not filming my showcase until the day after.”

He tosses a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms onto the sheets, then crawls across the bed to lie with them. He stretches across the sheets and shoots Xiao Zhan a coy smile. “Besides, I haven’t seen you for a while.”

Yibo pouts for a second, then his expression shifts into something arch and heated. “You should fuck Jackson-ge,” he nods, breath ghosting over Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “I get you all the time.” He reaches across Xiao Zhan to get a hand on Jackson, and they lose themselves in making out for long moments.

Eventually, they roll Jackson onto his stomach and spread his knees wide. Xiao Zhan and Yibo finger Jackson open together. He stretches beautifully for them, like he always does. Xiao Zhan loves doing this, he’s always liked this part of sex. It’s even better with Yibo pressed along his side, with Yibo’s finger tucked tight against Xiao Zhan’s in the heat of Jackson’s body. Jackson grunts and sighs as Xiao Zhan pets at his rim, slipping another finger past the tight muscle there. Yibo is hard again, rolling his hips against the bed as together they fuck three fingers into Jackson and stretch him open.

When everyone is ready, when Jackson is beginning to shift his hips and Xiao Zhan is so hard that he’s dizzy with it, they slide their fingers out and rearrange themselves. Yibo curls Jackson onto his side in the centre of the bed while Xiao Zhan rolls a condom over his cock. Jackson looks up at Xiao Zhan as he approaches, shuffling over to kneel behind him.

“Kiss me,” he asks, so Xiao Zhan leans over and presses his mouth to Jackson’s in a rough, heated kiss.

“And me,” Yibo insists, loath to be left out, so they each kiss him in turn. He breaks away from Jackson with a pleased chuckle, a breathy laugh.

“Okay,” he grins, twisting around on the bed so that he and Jackson are arranged top to tail. “Like Changsha.”

Xiao Zhan curls himself around Jackson from behind, spooning him. His dick bumps against Jackson’s butt and he can’t help grinding in a little.

“Oh,” Jackson gasps as he realises, then “ _oh_ ,” again as Yibo helps Xiao Zhan loop an arm under Jackson’s thigh to hold his leg in the air and spread his knees.

“Alright?” Xiao Zhan checks, carefully nudging the head of his cock between Jackson’s cheeks.

Jackson shivers in their grip and grits out, “Yeah, please, ge,” and Xiao Zhan pushes in.

The welcoming clutch of Jackson’s body is almost too much, and Xiao Zhan has to hold himself still for a minute. It gives Yibo a chance to wriggle closer to Jackson and brush the tip of his dick against Jackson’s mouth. Jackson flicks his tongue out, lapping at the head of Yibo’s cock before sucking him in.

Yibo moans and crushes his face into Jackson’s belly. He gathers himself, gulping down air, then uses his mouth to bring Jackson all the way back to hardness.

Xiao Zhan pulls out of Jackson then slides in again, smooth and slow, giving Yibo and Jackson room to get used to the motion. He can’t really see them like this, but he knows what they look like. He can picture the way Yibo is working his thick lips over Jackson’s length, taking him in deep and showing off. He knows what Jackson looks like when he’s being fucked, eyes screwed shut and mouth open. He won’t be able to focus on Yibo, not while Xiao Zhan is fucking him, but Xiao Zhan knows how easy Yibo is when he’s worked up. The wet heat of Jackson’s mouth will almost be enough for him.

He drives into Jackson faster, chasing shooting stars of pleasure as he drags himself out and shoves back in. Yibo has increased his pace, too; Xiao Zhan can tell by the way Jackson is moaning and shivering, orgasm creeping up on him. He jams his face into the curve of Jackson’s shoulder and crushes kisses to the skin there, hips snapping against Jackson’s ass.

Jackson jerks between them and cries out, shooting down Yibo’s throat for the second time tonight. Xiao Zhan gives him a break, grinding into him in tight circles as Jackson pants and moans around Yibo’s dick. He likes to feel overwhelmed, stuffed full, but never for too long.

They know how to read him, they’ve learned what he needs. Yibo slides backwards and tugs his dick out of Jackson’s mouth before it becomes too much. He pushes up onto his knees and runs a soothing hand down Jackson’s side as he catches his breath. Xiao Zhan stays close, working his cock into Jackson in tiny increments, until Jackson groans again, deep and throaty. He flings a hand back to grab at Xiao Zhan, and that’s his cue.

Xiao Zhan hikes Jackson’s knee more securely over his arm and starts to move. His back is slick with sweat and his arm is burning from holding Jackson’s thigh in the air, but he feels amazing. The molten friction on his cock is so good, he feels stupid with it. He isn’t going to last much longer; he’s fucking into Jackson with abandon, jostling them across the bed.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan croaks. “Come up here.”

Jackson grips Xiao Zhan tighter and reaches out for Yibo with his other hand. In English, he says, “C’mere, baby.”

Yibo moans and crawls over. He kisses Jackson, then leans over and kisses Xiao Zhan. He’s fisting his cock, stroking himself furiously as he presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to Jackson and Xiao Zhan, to Xiao Zhan and Jackson.

He misses their mouths as often as he manages to meet their lips, kissing their cheeks and necks and shoulders as he braces himself above them. Jackson winds a hand around Yibo’s leg and draws him close, fingers making harsh indents in the soft skin of his inner thigh. Yibo comes with a gasp, angling himself so that he spills over Jackson’s chest, and the sight undoes Xiao Zhan. He buries himself in Jackson and shudders through his orgasm, a great quaking thing. He twitches through the aftershocks, face mashed into the sweaty hair at the nape of Jackson’s neck, Yibo’s forehead pressed to his shoulder.

They flop together, strings cut, panting like racehorses. Xiao Zhan slides his softening cock out of Jackson, but he remains curled close. Yibo collapses over the top of them, and they breathe for a long, sticky moment.

Jackson is the quickest to recover. He slithers out from the mess of limbs and pads across the suite to the bathroom. He starts the big tub filling first, because he’s good like that, then steps into the shower to rinse off. Yibo is up next. He pushes himself into a sitting position, then twists around and tugs Xiao Zhan up. They stumble into the bathroom together, where Jackson is wet and waiting.

*

Xiao Zhan is the first to slip out the door the next morning. He has a mid-morning flight, but he needs to go home for his suitcase. Yibo and Jackson can sleep in since they’ve both got flights to Shanghai for more _Street Dance of China_ later in the day. Xiao Zhan does his best not to wake them as he climbs out of the wide bed, then dresses quietly and gathers his things. Yibo pops his head out of the blankets to blow him a sleepy kiss as he leaves. They’ll see each other in just a couple of days, another stolen overlap.

His manager meets him in the foyer of the hotel with a coffee and a knowing look, and the rest of the morning is a blur of traffic and airports and bland airline snacks. He gets an hour in the car to nap at the other end — the second round in the tub had kept them up late — then it’s straight into a photoshoot.

He doesn’t check his phone until he’s alone in his hotel room that evening. The first thing he sees is a message from Jackson in the group chat.

It's a mirror selfie, Yibo and Jackson making kissy faces at the camera over their shoulders. They're wearing matching grey sweatpants, TEAM WANG in bold white letters over their butts. Xiao Zhan sends back, _Staking your claim?_ 😼

Jackson's reply is immediate: _I’ve got a pair for you as well, ge!_ 🕺🕺🕺

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Xiao Zhan and Yibo are in an established, long-term relationship. Jackson is their boyfriend, a frequent and much-loved partner. It's not a one-night thing, and there's no infidelity. For the record: there’s lots of different ways to love people and lots of different ways to have multiple partners. This is just one story.
> 
> —💖— 
> 
> OH BOY, am I the first to tag these three together? 😂
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter, where I imagine I will be losing my tiny mind over GIFs of these three for the foreseeable future. I'm [@chiminycricket](https://twitter.com/chiminycricket). 🕺🕺🕺


End file.
